Five Years Past: The Next Journey
by CarsonRae
Summary: The Gaang goes out on a personal mission, until it turns into so much more. The Avatar is needed to save the world and the love of his life. Kataang. Maiko. Tokka. T just in case.
1. Prologue

It's been five years since we saved the world. Now, we have a new mission…

**Five Years Ago**

I pulled away from the kiss first. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to breathe. How could he possibly be so good at this? I didn't understand, but it didn't matter. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled softly, sighing in contentment. His hands slid down my back to my hands and he entwined his fingers in mine. Our hands fit so perfectly together, it was intense. My heart was beating so fast, it was like it wanted to come out of my chest.

Aang brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I smiled wider and then he kissed me again. His hands left mine and he put one on the back of my neck to keep me in place, and the other on my shoulder. I returned my hands to their previous position around his neck. The soft, orange glow of the sunset hit the both of us, radiating a lovely warm heat and when we pulled away and looked towards it, it had cast a perfect amount of light across Ba Sing Se. I wanted to stay there forever.

I, however, heard a soft clearing of the throat. Being around the gang as long as I had, I didn't recognize the noise as one of the people I had traveled with for a long time. Because of this, I concluded it was Mai, and I turned my head. The entire "Team Avatar", as Sokka still called it, was standing at the doorway, looking at us. Aang and I both blushed and he smiled his goofy, yet cute smile at the group.

"Orange is such an awful color, though," Mai's voice came from the group. Sokka face palmed himself and Toph laughed.

"I think I am going to like you a lot," she said, punching Mai in the arm out of affection. Mai smirked and punched her back in the same fashion, almost knocking Toph to the ground. I laughed and felt Aang run his hand down my back and grasp my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. He began to move towards the building, and I obediently followed him, still smiling.

"I can't believe the war is over…" Sokka said as we joined them on the pile of cushions placed on the floor for us. I smiled at them as I leaned against Aang.

"Everything is going to be different now," Zuko said as he looked at Mai. Even though the war was over, the sound of his voice sounded almost sad. Not like we didn't know why it sounded that way; we all knew. We would be leaving one another soon. The group had plans after all. As much as we wanted to, we couldn't stay together forever.

"What's going to happen now?" Aang asked Iroh. He was the only real adult out of the group, the wisest, and we definitely needed a grown-up's wisdom right then.

"Well, Fire Lord Zuko and his future-Fire Lady Mai will need to return back to the Fire Nation. The Nation needs to start rebuilding itself and its reputation…" Iroh started.

"Which means I will have to go as well," Aang said, looking down. I looked at him with a bit of confusion. He didn't realize that what had happened between us had made it go from 'him' to 'we'. Wherever he went I would go, too.

"You mean 'we'," I said to him with a smile. Aang lifted his head up and smiled, and I nodded to him in reassurance.

"That is correct. The Avatar will have to work with the Fire Lord to rebuild the Fire Nation and restore the Four Nations to harmony with one another," Iroh said. Aang and Zuko exchanged glances, some mischievous, and Mai and I looked at one another and shook our heads.

"Suki and I are going to have to go to Kyoshi Island again. She is a Kyoshi Warrior after all," Sokka said. Mai snickered a bit, causing us to turn our heads.

"Yeah, and you need to make sure Ty Lee hasn't corrupted the brains of your warriors," she said. Suki's eyes widened in horror and Mai snickered again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't," Sokka said, though it was apparent that he wasn't reassured either.

"What about you, Uncle?" Zuko asked. Iroh took a sip of his tea and smiled.

"Well, there is no Earth King and King Bumi would not take the job. He said his home was in Omashu, so that was where he would stay. However, he saw Toph, and thought her a great leader, but she is so young. He asked me to take the throne, until Toph was old enough to be the Earth Queen. That is, if she was willing to take the job," Iroh said looking at Toph. Toph looked in his general direction in amazement.

"Are you serious?" she asked him. When he nodded, she smirked and leaned back.

"Sweetness," she replied, causing the group to laugh again.

"That means that this might be the last time in a long time that we will be together," I mumbled. This wave of fact rushed over the group, causing the atmosphere to grow gloomy. The last time that Team Avatar would be together in full for a very long time.

"Hey, we won't really be apart. Someone told me that even when people are gone, they aren't really gone, as long as they are in your heart," Aang spoke up, looking at me. I smiled at him and leaned against his body again. Even though he was kinda small, he was able to handle my weight easily and I smiled at the comfort of feeling his body next to mine.

"Yes, you're right," Iroh replied, nodding and finishing his tea. He then stood up and yawned very wide, causing everyone else to yawn as well.

"I think it is time we head for bed. If we are going to get to our respective places tomorrow, we need to get plenty of rest for the journey," Iroh said as he picked up the empty cups and placed them next to the wash bin.

"Appa can fly you two to the palace and Sokka and Suki to Kyoshi Island before the four of us go to the Fire Nation tomorrow," Aang offered as he stood up, effortlessly pulling me up with him. Iroh put up a hand and shook his head.

"Toph and I shall pass. We need to be moving my effects from this tea shop to the palace which will take too many trips from Appa tomorrow," Iroh said. Aang nodded and began helping me place the cushions back in the bins in the corner of the room.

"Uncle, are you giving up the tea shop?" Zuko asked a bit worriedly.

"No, of course not, my nephew. Do you remember your friend Jin?" Iroh asked. Zuko blushed and made a sideways glance at Mai, who was smirking at him. Zuko nodded at his Uncle and Iroh smiled.

"She is taking it over for me. I will be checking in every now and again," Iroh said. Zuko nodded and then groaned slightly under his breath. The thought of seeing one of his exes did not please him too well. However, this feeling left when he received a sharp elbow jab from Mai. I giggled out loud; it was funny to see someone finally show Zuko who was boss.

"Good night, Uncle," Zuko said as Mai began to drag him to the back of the house to one of the bedrooms. I could have sworn I heard a giggle from her before I heard their door close.

Sokka and Suki were next to go to bed. Suki had forced Sokka to help her wash the tea cups and pot, and Aang had blown them dry while I had placed them back in the cupboards. Once finished, they both retired to their room, Suki practically pulling an exhausted Sokka along behind her. Their door soon closed as well. I watched as Aang walked outside to see if Momo would like to accompany Aang and I to bed, and to have a little alone time.

"You are a very lucky lady, to be with the Avatar," Iroh said as he finished up with the tidying. I looked at Aang lovingly, adoring every feature of him with my bright blue eyes. The arrows on his arms, his legs, and up his back to his head, signifying his status as a master of the art of airbending. My Avatar, my Airbender.

And that was when I realized something. Aang was the last Airbender, the very last one. Once he went away, the cycle would start over again. But if he was the last Airbender, and the cycle got right back to Air, who would be the Avatar? I stared at him in horror as I came to this realization.

I was so into this thought that I didn't even realize when Aang was standing right in front of me.

"Katara?" he said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head slightly and looked at him. His gray eyes were staring into my blue ones with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded and made a fake smile. He grabbed one of my hands and looked at me.

"Are you coming with me to bed? I'm beat," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I had done many times. But this time it actually meant something.

"I will be up in a minute," I said to him. He released my hand and I waited until he was out of sight before I turned to Iroh.

"Iroh. Aang is the last Airbender," I said to him as I went over to him in his kitchen.

"Yes, Katara. It took you two years to figure that out?" Iroh said, turning his head to me and smiling. When he saw my expression, his smile faded and he faced me completely, looking at me sincerely.

"This is not what you are meaning to say," Iroh stated. I shook my head and felt tears sting my eyes as I looked down.

"No, it's not. It's just that…once Aang…you know…dies; there will be no more Airbenders. And then the Avatar cycle will continue and continue. But…when it comes back to Air, what will happen if there are no Airbenders?" I asked, the tears flowing down my cheeks freely, clouding my vision and making my voice shaky.

"Katara let me tell you something. The Avatar cycle is meant to go on. And simply put, it means that Aang is not the last Airbender," Iroh responded. I looked at him, he must be crazy. But it made sense. When we went to the Southern Air Temple, the only actual bones we found were of Monk Gyatso. He probably wasn't the only one that died, but wouldn't there be more evidence if all of the Air Nomads had perished?

"What?" I asked him.

"You must not tell Aang. If he knows, he may go searching for them, and if he does then he might forget his duty of helping keep the peace and rebuilding the Four Nations as one," Iroh said. We stared at each other for a second and he took the last sip of his tea. He placed it in the wash bin and then turned to me.

"Good night, Katara," he said and then disappeared into a side room. His words were stuck in my mind. How could I not tell Aang? He was my partner, my boyfriend, my best friend. He deserved to know. But he was a kid, and he did make rash decisions sometimes. I then made my decision. I would wait for the right time to tell him. When the Four Nations were together as one. I would not tell Aang, yet.

Little did I know that he already knew.

**Yeah I couldn't help myself. *facepalm* Bad habit of mine. Maybe this story will be finished, who knows? I'm kinda stuck on my other one and I have deleted ones I don't plan on finishing. Sorry about that.  
Anyways, enjoy.  
If you have flames, PM those to me. I don't want them to tarnish my comments.  
Oh, and if you have any ideas of how the Gang can save the world again, give those to me too. Thanks :)**

_Signed,  
CarsonRae_


	2. Time to Regroup

"Lady Katara, Fire Lady Mai requests your audience," a servant said to Katara through her sleep. Katara's blue eyes fluttered open just as the red shades to her bedroom window were pushed to the side, letting the sun shine into her room. She cringed at the sudden change in light and threw the blankets over herself, only letting in the sun through a tiny crack. Katara knew the servants were still there, so she lazily raised her hand from her blankets and waved them off without a word. Footsteps could be heard as they walked quietly to the door, then the large door was pushed open, then closed quietly behind them.

Katara's hand reached over the bed. She did not feel Aang's body next to her and she sighed. Pushing the covers off, she sat up and blinked, looking out the large windows. The day was clear, the sun shining hot in the sky, filling the room with warmth. Her reflection shown in the mirror, her chocolate brown hair messy, her white undergarments that she still wore askew. She fixed her undergarments and blindly reached over to the chair next to her side of the bed. Normally, a red cotton robe was laid carefully across the arms, but when she reached over she felt something smooth, like silk. After a yawn and a blink, she looked over to the side. A yellow silk robe was in place of her normal red one. It looked like Aang's and she smiled widely. That was when she noticed the scroll on top of it. Katara reached for it and untied the string binding the ends together and read the writing.

_Katara,_

_Zuko needed me for an important meeting regarding some Fire Nation citizens resisting in Ba Sing Se. I am not sure how long I will be gone for today, but I have asked Mai to take you out for a bit of pampering before tonight. I will be as fast as I can. I know you may not be too happy to have me gone on our five year anniversary; I do not want to be here as much as you do not want me here. But don't worry; I have a surprise for you later tonight._

_I love you and Happy Anniversary!_

_Aang_

Katara smiled, rolled the scroll up, and placed it in the bedside table drawer. He was right, normally she would be mad, but she wasn't. He didn't forget, he had left a note, and he had arranged for a day of pampering with one of Katara's best friends. She couldn't pass that up.

Full of energy and happiness, she sprung out of bed and wrapped the yellow robe around herself. Expecting it to smell like silk, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it smelled like Aang. As she walked towards the door, she lifted up part of it and inhaled his scent. Today was going to be good, she could tell.

As Katara was about to open the door, she felt someone else pushing it open. When she backed up and saw the door open fully, she saw Mai standing there in the doorway. She had probably come to check and see if Katara was awake. Katara always did have problems waking up ever since they had stopped traveling. Mai smirked and bowed slightly to Katara, which she returned with a full bow.

Mai had changed quite a lot over the past years. The 15 year old girl that had been quiet and almost expressionless had become a 20 year old strong woman. Mai still didn't express all her emotion, she definitely hadn't become a Ty Lee, but she was able to let herself loose a bit more. Katara had taught her to see the better in the world; she smiled more often and wasn't bored as easily. She now wore her black hair down, pulling some of it back out of her face. The bangs had remained unchanging, but other than that, Mai wasn't the same girl as she had been.

Neither was Katara really. The 14 year old girl had become a strong young woman as well. She was 19 now and full of wisdom but still fun. Her hair had grown out, she was quite athletic, and quite smart as well. Mai had taught her to control her emotions a lot better than she was able to when she was younger, and she was the most experienced Waterbender in the nation. People came from all over to have her teach them the art of Waterbending, which she was more than pleased to do. However, not today. Today was her day off.

"Glad to see you are awake, Katara," Mai said. She stepped into the room and waved off the servants and guards around her. Katara didn't see why they needed guards; Mai could take a bender down with her knives. But it was under Zuko's command. He couldn't fire them, they had families, too. The guards shut the door behind Mai and she smiled.

"Well, get dressed. I have been ordered by Aang to make sure you have a pampering day," Mai said as she crossed the room and shut the curtains slightly so that not as much sun was leaking into the room. That was one thing that hadn't changed. Mai still didn't really like the sun.

"How long have they been in that meeting?" Katara asked as she dug through her closet for something to wear. She found an outfit like the Fire Nation one she had worn when they were still traveling, but it was the color of Air, and she began to slip it over her body. Mai sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her nails.

"An hour or so. Probably more, I can't be sure," Mai said. A worried tone seemed to be in her voice, which Katara noticed. She turned around as she did her hair and looked at Mai.

"You seem troubled," Katara said as she took the tie out of her mouth and tied up her hair. Mai looked down at her hands; her black hair covered the side of her face.

"Zuko usually always invites me to these meetings. Before Aang came to me and asked me to take you out, Zuko told me that he didn't want me there. I think something bad is going to happen," Mai said looking at Katara. Katara sat by Mai and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Aang talked to Zuko before he talked to you so that he wouldn't invite you to the meeting, have you say yes, and then have everything all messed up," Katara said. Mai gave a slight smile and a nod and Katara nodded in return.

"Now come on. It's my five year, I want to get pampered!" Katara said and pulled Mai up. Mai snickered and walked towards the door. A guard opened it up for them and servants went into the room to tidy it up as the two girls left the palace grounds for a girl's day out.

**&&&&&&&**

Aang sat at Zuko's right side in the same room where ex-Fire Lord Ozai had planned the Avatar's demise. However, the Fire Lord and Aang were not surrounded by flames and sitting higher up than everyone. The two of them simply sat at the end of the table facing the door, side by side to Zuko's generals, like equals. However, Aang did not want to be here. They had been there for a while, discussing what the best way to deal with the issue was. The resistance was from Zuko's people, but it was in Ba Sing Se. Neither of the two men wanted to have Fire Nation troops enter the city and start making bad reputations for the Fire Nation. They had worked so hard to maintain peace.

It had taken much to rebuild the Fire Nation back to its previous glory. Zuko had had to withdraw his troops in most cities, return fleets back home, and relinquish control of conquered cities. Aang and he had traveled very far to give speeches to Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms about the war being over and how the Fire Nation's new mission was to help establish peace across the land. Many people were uneasy about trusting the Fire Nation, but when raids stopped and any extra troops of the Fire Nation had started helping people, they were slowly gaining their trust back.

Now it had been five years and the war was mostly just a bad memory. Every once in a while, people who still followed Ozai stood up against the new Fire Lord, but their feeble resistances were quickly shot down and the leaders sent to prison. The Nations were calm and peaceful, just how everyone had imagined it for so long.

"Alright, General Yu, I want you to send a small squadron of soldiers to the Earth Kingdom. Go to the Earth Queen and request she send out some of her best people with this squadron to smother the resistance. Try not to kill anyone, if possible. Just send them back here and we will put them away. Stay low, don't attract too much attention," Zuko said. General Yu bowed and Zuko stood up.

"Dismissed," he said. The rest of the generals stood up and bowed, then exited formally. Aang looked at Zuko and sighed.

"Sorry I had to drag you here," Zuko said to him. Aang smiled and punched Zuko's arm.

"Not a problem, usually," Aang teased. Zuko rolled his eyes as the two of them exited the room.

"So, proposing to Katara finally?" Zuko asked, though he knew the answer. Aang nodded, but didn't say a word. He looked down at the ground as he walked and Zuko glanced at him.

"Something the matter?" he asked the Airbender. Aang stopped and looked at him. He inhaled deeply, and then made sure no one was around. He then walked back into the room and shut the door once Zuko was in.

"It's something that I have been thinking about lately. I want to propose to Katara, but she has kept a secret from me. Or at least, she thinks she has," Aang said. Zuko looked at him in question and Aang turned away.

"Five years ago, on the day Katara and I got together, she realized something. Once I die, the Airbenders will all be gone. Well, your Uncle told her that it was possible that the Airbenders weren't all gone. And he told her not to tell me because I would have run off to find them rather than restore peace. But, I hadn't really gone to bed, and I heard everything. I wanted to run off to find them, but I was needed here. However, I am not really needed anymore, and I need to find what is left of my people," Aang explained.

"And you want to propose to her, but you need to do this, and you don't believe it would be the best idea to propose to her until you can fully commit to her," Zuko said to him. Aang turned and nodded.

"I understand completely. I faced that dilemma with Mai. My father knows where my mother is, and I wanted to find her before I married Mai. But I married Mai because I loved her and she was there right then. She needed me and I needed her. Who knows what may have happened if I had left," Zuko said. The thought of his mother had haunted him since the day the Ozai was weakened and put in prison. He would not tell Zuko where Ursa was, and Zuko had run out of patience.

"I think it's time that we go on another journey, don't you?" Zuko finally said, smirking at Aang. Aang looked at him in question, wondering if he was serious.

"I need to find my mother and you need to search for your people. What do you say? Is it time for Team Avatar to regroup?" Zuko asked. Aang smiled, but then his smile faded.

"Who will run the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se? If you and Toph go, then your Kingdoms are leaderless," Aang asked.

"Well, my Uncle can run Ba Sing Se and Mai can run the Fire Nation," Zuko shrugged.

"Um, Zuko, your wife is going to want to come if you go," Aang said. Zuko blushed and scratched his head.

"What about Jeong Jeong? He's been your advisor for some time, I am sure he can do it!" Aang said. He wasn't going to lie, he was getting excited. He was going to see Toph, Sokka, and Suki again. It would be like old times, with the addition of Suki, Mai, and probably Ty Lee.

"We'll tell the ladies at dinner. Then you can propose and surprise Katara," Zuko said. Aang nodded and they embraced briefly before turning to leave the room. The door closed behind them and their footsteps faded away as they walked down the hall and turned to the main palace.

But someone had been watching them. Waiting for the right opportunity.

**&&&&&&&**

Katara and Mai sat in relaxing mud baths in the spa room. Steam was surrounding them, and both their hair was wrapped in towels. Cucumber pieces were on their eyes and they sat there in silence.

"Ah, I haven't been this relaxed in a long time," Mai said finally as she let the rest of her upper body sink into the mud. Katara smiled slightly and sighed.

"I haven't done this since Toph and I had a girl's day out in Ba Sing Se," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Mai frowned and took the cucumbers off her eyes to look at Katara.

"Do you miss Toph?" Mai asked.

"Yes. She was like my little sister. A pain to be sure, but we had good times. It's been so long since I have seen her. She was 12 last time I saw her. Now she is probably all grown up and stuff," Katara said to Mai as she removed the cucumbers and glanced over at Mai. One of Mai's hands came up from the mud and reached across the space for Katara's hand. She grasped it and squeezed it lightly in reassurance.

"I don't think it will be too long before you see her," Mai murmured to Katara.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Aang sent you out for a day of pampering and beauty. Today is your five year and he has a surprise. What do you think this surprise is going to be?" Mai asked with a smile, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Do you think he will?" Katara asked in excitement.

"Most definitely," Mai said as she sank back into her bath. A wide grin spread across Katara's face as she sank back in as well. She had waited five years and now maybe she would finally marry Aang.

**&&&&&&&**

Dinner finally approached. For both the men and the ladies it seemed to take all day. Aang had been spending the day preparing the place he was going to propose to Katara. Zuko spent the day making sure that everything was perfect for the two of them by preparing food that surpassed their normal meals, if that was even possible, and getting fresh Moon Flowers, Panda Lilies, and Fire Lilies for the occasion. The men were excited to tell the girls of their journey and Aang was nervous to finally propose to Katara.

The girls spent the day getting pampered. After the spa, Mai took Katara to a seamstress to make her a dress just for the occasion. Both girls wanted Katara to wear something that would make Aang jump and think Katara more beautiful than he already did. The dress was much like the one she had worn in the Earth Kingdom five years ago, except it was a shade of yellow that would match Aang's clothing and very flowing at the bottom. It was definitely beautiful. Then the girls went and did their hair. Mai got her hair into an elaborate pin up, with strands coming down in every direction. Katara's hair was curled and it was left to cascade down her back.

When everything was done, the men dressed into their best and walked down to the main entrance to the palace to await their ladies. The doors were pushed open just as the front gate was opened and two palanquins could be seen from the entrance. The shades were closed, the red color shrouding both figures. Zuko and Aang exchanged glances as the palanquins approached them. Aang could feel his heart beating with much ferocity as the ladies were set down in front of them. They remained unmoving until the two carriers in the front walked forward and pulled the shades aside. Aang and Zuko extended their hands and the ladies took them, climbing carefully and elegantly out.

Aang inhaled deeply as he saw Katara. She looked absolutely breathtaking. The Earth Kingdom dress she had worn five years ago had always been his favorite, but now seeing the same dress but in the color that represented him and his people made it even better and more beautiful. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful Katara," he whispered to her. A light shade of pink flooded Katara's cheeks and she looked down at the ground in shyness.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Katara smiled as Aang escorted the both of them into the palace after Zuko and Mai. When Katara walked in, she gasped and looked at Aang. There were vases and pots full of beautiful and rare flowers, the shades were drawn closed, and candles were in the middle of the large table in the dining hall, giving the room and romantic glow.

"Aang, did you do all of this?" Katara squeaked, still in slight shock. Aang sideways glanced at Zuko and then nodded. She couldn't know what he had really been doing until later.

The four of them sat down for dinner and ate, chatting happily about the usual things. It took more time than either man thought it would, but once the desert plates were taken from them by his servants, Zuko waved them all out of the room. The guards and servants walked out in an orderly fashion and shut the door behind them.

"Aang and I have an announcement," Zuko said and then nodded to Aang.

"Katara, I know about what Iroh told you five years ago," Aang said softly. Katara stared at him in confusion, trying to understand what he was saying. Then the color drained away from her cheeks when she remembered what he was talking about. Her head shot down to her fidgeting hands in embarrassment and shame, thinking that he was going to be furious with her.

"Aang, I'm sorry," she whispered to him. He took his hand and lifted her head back up by her chin. When she saw his face and noticed the slight smile, she knew he wasn't mad.

"I am not angry with you. You were right, I didn't need to know. I would have run off if I didn't hear Iroh's prediction that I might. But the point is, I have known for quite some time now. And now it's time do something about it. For five years we have been in the Fire Nation, establishing peace and rebuilding the world as a whole. It's rebuilt, there isn't much more we can do," Aang said and then nodded to Zuko.

"And I need to find my mother. My father didn't kill her, he banished her. If she is still alive, I want to bring her home," Zuko responded, glancing to Mai to see her reaction. Of course, she was still expressionless.

"Basically, we want to bring Team Avatar back together and go on a new mission to find these people," Zuko said. Katara smiled widely. A new mission! This time it was personal. It wasn't a matter of the world anymore and she was definitely not going to pass it up. However, Mai didn't look too happy about it.

"What, so I can stay here and rule while you are gone?" she asked, folding her arms angrily. Zuko smiled and grabbed one of her hands.

"No, this time you're coming, too. I have already spoken to Jeong Jeong. He has agreed to rule while I am away. And my Uncle can watch over Ba Sing Se for Toph when she is gone," Zuko replied with a smile. Mai's frown went into a soft smile as he said this and the two men looked at their partners.

"What do you say?" Aang asked.

"Let's do it," Katara responded. Mai nodded happily and Zuko stood up.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

**&&&&&&&**

**Alright, so since I didn't really put much of an explanation into the Prologue, I decided to do it now. Basically this is the aftermath of what happens once the world is saved. Except it isn't really saved.**

**Honestly, I still haven't really thought of a big bad to do yet. I kind of don't want to make the Fire Nation out to be the bad guys again.  
If you guys have any ideas please review them.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Please.**

**I am going to try and finish this story. It might be difficult, but I am going to try. :)**

**So yeah, please enjoy and stuff.**

**If you have flames, send those to me in a personal message. Thanks.**

**And just so you know, all couple pairings are final. So if you aren't happy with Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka, that sucks for you cause I am not changing it.**

_Signed,  
CarsonRae_


	3. Proposals and Prisons

Katara couldn't help but feel upset. Aang had mentioned a surprise, and while the trip was all very well and good, it was a surprise. The journey had been the surprise he had been talking about. She felt her heart sink, how long would she have to wait before he finally did ask for her hand in marriage? A sigh escaped her lips and he heard it. Aang gave a small, unnoticeable nod to Zuko, signaling him that it was time for bed.

"Mai, are you ready for bed?" he asked as he pulled her up slowly. Mai yawned and nodded as Zuko began escorting her to the door. Katara and Aang stood up as well and began to follow them. Zuko rapped lightly on the door for someone to open it and the door began to slowly push open. The servants allowed the two couples to pass and then flooded in to clean. The foursome walked to the living area of the palace and stopped before each couple turned into their own wing. Mai and Katara exchanged a small embrace before she leaned against Zuko and he walked her to their bedroom. Aang walked Katara towards their room down the hallway, his heart beating faster and faster as they approached the door. Usually there were people there, waiting to open the door for them. But not tonight.

They reached the bedroom door and Aang used Airbending to open it. The doors swung open and Katara took a second to look at the room. Her sadness changed to surprise when she saw it. The usual red was changed with yellow and blue and Panda Lilies were spread across the floor. The shades were drawn mostly except for a crack that let in the moonlight. The place was empty, it was just them tonight.

Katara walked in, admiring everything she could see. The Panda Lilies filled the room with such an intoxicating and lovely scent that she never wanted to leave. She walked in and sat on the bed as Aang closed the door. He walked past her to his bedside table and grabbed something wrapped in paper from the stand. He then sat close to Katara and set it gently on her lap. He pushed back an extra strand of her hair as she began to untie the ribbon around it with shaky fingers. The ribbon finally fell off and so did the thin paper. On her lap was a necklace, just like the one that her mother had given her. The part that went around her neck was yellow and the carving was of the Water and Air symbols mixed together.

Tears streamed out of Katara's eyes as she looked at Aang. He wasn't looking at her; instead his head was on her shoulder and was facing her neck.

"Katara, will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. Katara put the necklace aside for right then and turned herself so she could kiss him. This kiss was most definitely different from the ones they had previously given each other. This one was filled with passion, more so than normal anyways, and more love than ever.

She finally pulled away and they rested their foreheads against one another.

"Does that answer that for you?" she asked him. He smiled and Airbended the necklace into his hand. Gently, he put it around her neck, slightly grazing his fingertips across her skin, causing her to shiver. Once it was on, Katara turned and kissed him again, this time not pulling back. He rearranged them so that they were fully on the bed and he was hovering over her.

"I love you, Katara," he said pulling away for a brief second. She didn't get to tell him she loved him back after that.

**&&&&&&&**

A figure wearing the royal armor walked slowly in the night time towards the prison near the castle. His hands were behind his back and he held his head high as he walked. A look of anger was apparent on his face and the guards he passed on his way to his destination all knew why.

The door slammed shut as Zuko entered the cell of his father, Ozai. The dingy man in the cell did not move from his position. He was laying on his back on his cot, his hands folded and his hair straying in every which way. Zuko stood there in front of the door that he had replaced from wooden to metal and stared at his father. After a minute or so, Ozai looked over at the door and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad Fire Lord coming here to harass me again," Ozai sneered. Zuko clenched his hands into fists, but he could feel the fire of rage building up inside him. He could not let himself snap of out control and do something horrible to his father before he got the information he needed.

"You will tell me where my mother is," Zuko threatened.

"Or what?"

"Listen here. You aren't the Fire Lord anymore, I am. And I had to drag myself out of my bed, away from the warmth of my wife to come here and get this information from you. I have played nice and been the good Fire Lord. I haven't executed anyone if I can avoid it. But I am done playing your game," Zuko whispered and conjured a flame in his hand.

"You will tell me where my mother is or I am going to be the last person you see before you die," Zuko said, bouncing the flame in his hand. His father was weak, defenseless and his eyes opened wide.

"You won't do it," Ozai smirked, no panic in his voice, but plenty of it in his eyes.

"Five,"

"Guards! Guards!" he mocked.

"Four,"

"You sentenced me to life in prison. Y-You can't kill me!" the panic was becoming apparent.

"Three,"

"You can't do this!" Ozai yelled, starting to panic finally.

"Two,"

"What would the Avatar think?"

"One," Zuko said raising his arm to throw the fire.

"Alright, I'll tell you! Just don't kill me!" Ozai shouted, cringing away from the flame. Zuko nodded, lowered his hand, and put out the fire.

"When I banished her, I sent her East so that you two would not meet. That was the last I saw of her," Ozai said. Zuko turned to the door and knocked lightly on it, signaling the guard to let him out. The warden came and unlocked the door, letting Zuko out. As he was about to close it, Zuko put a hand to stop him.

"Make sure that he gets put at the top of the execution list. I don't want him in my prison anymore," Zuko said, giving a sideways glance to Ozai.

"What? You said you wouldn't kill me!" Ozai yelled angrily, rattling the bars of his cage.

"Correct, I said I would not kill you, but in this particular situation, I won't be killing you," Zuko responded as he began to walk out of the cell.

"You would kill your own father? Your own flesh and blood?" Ozai screamed after him. Zuko stopped and turned his head slightly.

"You would banish your own wife, burn and banish your own son, and make your own daughter lose her mind. Flesh and blood suddenly doesn't matter any longer," Zuko murmured. The metal door slammed shut on Ozai's cries and screams of mercy.

**&&&&&&&**

Aang's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight came through. He expected to see Katara to his left, but she wasn't there. He sat up, stretching, yawning and blinking. The doors to the balcony were open and the curtains pushed aside enough to fit a person in the gap. When Aang looked closer, he saw Katara looking out over the city, wrapped up in the yellow robe he had given her yesterday.

Aang stood up, catching a breeze and shivering. He reached down and wrapped the sheet around himself, too lazy to search for a robe or clothes. He silently walked out to her, holding the sheet in place with one hand. His footsteps were quiet as he approached her and she shivered slight when he took one hand and brushed away some of her hair. She turned around to face him with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning," she whispered to him. Aang's eyes lit up just looking at her and he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Good morning to you as well," he said. Katara shivered in his arms from the unusual breezes roaming the land so he held her closer to his body.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Aang said as he began to shuffle inside behind her. When they were both in, he closed the doors and pulled the curtains shut as much as he could. They then laid back on the bed, not really wanting to get up and get ready for the day just yet. They were enjoying just being in each other's arms and feeling each other's warmth, thinking about last night. However, their silence and comfort was interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Enter," Aang said a bit frustrated. The door pushed open and Zuko was standing in the opening. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and he was dressed in traveler's clothes with a huge smile on his face.

"Lazy. Get up. It's going to take a while to get everything together. We probably won't be leaving till sunset, but we don't need you two slowing down the process," he said. The couple groaned and Zuko laughed and then made way to close the door.

"Hurry up," he stated before the door closed behind him. Katara looked at Aang, kissed the tip of the arrow on his head and then the two got up to get ready for their journey.

**&&&&&&&**

Zuko had been quite right. It had taken them all day to make sure everything was in order. Aang and Katara had had to pack the things they would need and Katara had had to make the tough decision to leave Aang's engagement necklace behind. Knowing the group and their previous adventures, she didn't want to risk losing it like she had almost lost her mother's. She wrapped them both up in a cloth and stuck it in the back of her wardrobe.

Zuko and Mai had a tough day also. Zuko was busy making sure everything was in order for him to leave and briefing Jeong Jeong on anything and everything he needed to know. That left Mai with packing both her and Zuko's belongings, which proved difficult since she had to guess what he would want to bring. She then had to ask the cooks to make plenty of food that would not spoil and get plenty of water.

Katara was then given the duty of writing a letter to Toph to warn her of their arrival as well as Sokka and Suki. She made two letters and then put them in messenger hawks and sent them off to their destinations.

By the time all of this was done it was almost sunset. The foursome then said goodbye to some people and went to Appa's barn. Zuko and Aang had already taken their things and strapped them in so they all climbed on the bison's back and took off, watching as Appa ascended into the sky and left the Fire Nation behind.

Someone had been waiting for them to disappear. Once they were high in the sky and far off enough to where it was safe, a figure in a deep red robe began to travel to the prison near the royal palace. The grounds were quiet today since the Fire Lord had left and the guards weren't suspicious of what was going on.

The person weaved easily past the guards that roamed the hallways and perimeter of the prison. They knew their way around this place, obviously and came to a cell in the very back of the prison, almost in exile. Two guards stood in front of the doorway. They were easily taken out with two blasts of blue flame. The person retrieved the key from the guard and let themselves into the cell. They knelt down in a bow until they were waved off by the prisoner.

"They have left. Of course, the girl is with them now," a female voice came from the hood.

"It shouldn't be too hard to capture her," the prisoner responded.

"She is a powerful Bender. I couldn't defeat her," the female mumbled shamefully.

"Azula, you will not fail me again. You have studied how to block a person's chi, you know the ways. Follow her, capture her, I don't care how you do it, but do it!" Ozai shouted at his daughter. She nodded and stood up, letting the hood fall.

"It will be done, Father," she said as she turned to leave. She closed the door behind her, put the hood up, and exited just as guards came down the hallway. Azula walked out of the prison complex and disappeared into the night unnoticed and more determined than ever.

**&&&&&&&**

**I know I just posted stuff but I don't care. It's so boring in my house being it summer and all. I want to get as much done so that I won't leave you guys hanging when I got to do my summer reading.**

**Enjoy and review!**

_Signed,  
CarsonRae_


	4. Return to Ba Sing Se

"How did you guys survive two years of this dreaded thing?" Mai asked, curled up against Zuko. The foursome had been flying for already a full day without stopping and it was getting to her. She wasn't used to being in the air and she had already gotten sick a couple times, throwing up over the edge of the saddle. Aang had had to Airbend the vomit away from Appa to avoid having to clean it out of his fur later.

"It took a while. You just aren't used to flying," Katara reassured her as she laid against Aang.

"Can it go any faster?" Mai groaned as she buried her head into Zuko's chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and Katara giggled lightly.

"No, not really. But don't worry, it's only temporary. We are going to Ba Sing Se and getting Toph first, then to Kyoshi Island for Sokka and Suki. Zuko gave Sokka one of the old airships in case he wanted to visit us in the Fire Nation, so we are going to drop Appa off there and use the warship from then on. The more people Appa carries on his back, the faster he gets tired. It's going to be a difficult search if we have to stop so often because of it," Aang said. Mai simply nodded and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing rather than her stomach.

Appa kept flying through the night as the four people drifted off to sleep. Katara opened her eyes when she smelled something in the air. It smelled as though someone was cooking something, which meant that Appa had flown closer to the ground. Without disturbing the still sleeping Aang, she shrugged out of his arms and looked over the saddle. The Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se was behind them, and they were approaching the Inner Wall and slowly descending towards the earth below them.

"Aang! Zuko! Mai!" she shouted at them. All their eyes slowly opened as their names were called and they stretched and sat up to see what the problem was.

"What Katara?" Aang whispered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ba Sing Se!" she shouted back at him. The four of them looked over the saddle at the city as Appa flew lower and further in towards the palace. It was different from how it used to be. Toph seemed to have a system of equality among the citizens, because there was no Lower, Middle, and Upper Rings anymore. It seemed like everyone was pretty well off, that they had found some way to work together to live a decent life. None of the four people on Appa's back had seen Ba Sing Se since the last day together at the tea shop. Toph and Iroh really had done a fantastic job.

Appa finally came to the castle courtyard and landed. As soon as the four of them slid off, Appa flopped on his side and drifted off to sleep. Aang, still holding his glider, went to Appa's face and patted his nose.

"We'll be back buddy," he said as he turned to face the front of the palace. It was still the same as it had been five years ago, but it had been cleaned up a little, as though just for them. Workers were outside on ladders, repainting the outer walls of the palace, making it seem brighter as they went.

"Good to see some things never change," Zuko mentioned as they all walked forward to the entrance of the enormous building. The doors were opened for them before they even got to knock, surprising all four people. Inside was the Grand Hall which had smaller halls leading to the different parts of the palace. In the middle of the Hall, however, stood an average height girl with black hair and an athletic build. The black hair was left to cascade down her back and around her shoulders. A familiar yellowish head band separated her hair from the bangs that were left in front of her face, shielding her eyes. She was wearing a pair of pants with a skirt over it and a top that showed most of her stomach and was strapless. The entire outfit was topped off with no shoes and in the colors of royalty.

"I was wondering when Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen were going to come visit me," the girl said. Katara and Aang rushed forward and hugged her.

"Toph, it is so good to see you!" Katara said as soon as the two of them had relinquished their grasp on her. Toph smiled and then looked in the direction of Zuko and Mai.

"Is that Zuko? Mai?" Toph asked. The two of them walked forward and Zuko made a low bow to the Queen of the Earth Kingdom. She returned this bow as well and then gave a nod and smile to Mai.

"After all these years, did you forget I was blind?" Toph asked, taking a paper from her waistband and dropping it. Katara caught it before it hit the ground and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess. But someone probably read it for you?" she questioned. Toph rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Thank goodness for that," she replied sarcastically.

"I see you haven't changed much," Mai said softly. Toph punched her in the arm and then smiled brightly.

"Nope. Oh, Zuko, your Uncle is in the meeting hall, if you would like to see him. Go down that hallway, take the first left, and then the second right and you'll be there," she said. Zuko nodded, made another bow, and then went towards that direction, towing Mai along by her hand.

"So, a journey huh? Sounds really fun, you know I am in," Toph said punching her hand. Aang smiled and put a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"I knew you would be, Sifu Toph," he grinned. Toph punched him in the arm and then lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Well everything is in order for me to leave, so all we have to do is wait for Zuko and Mai," Toph explained. She then began to walk down the long hall to a set of doors.

"Come on, let's eat first," Toph said. She waved away some of the servants to make sure that they escorted Zuko and Mai to the dining hall once they were finished with their visit. Iroh most likely wouldn't be joining them; he was in a very long game of Pai Sho with one of her advisors and was determined to beat him. The threesome soon entered the large dining hall and Aang and Katara looked around in amazement. It was much more spacious and bright than anything had seemed last time they were here.

The hall was large and it had a long mahogany table going straight down its length. At the head of the table, facing the doors, was the seat of the Queen, which was really just a couple of steps higher than everyone else. The table was decorated with fruit and flowers every couple feet and soft dining cushions sat on the floor to indicate seats. There were large windows in the hall letting in light, while the green and yellow curtains were pushed to the sides. Up against the wall between the windows were vases of flowers or Earth statues of different things. Above these statues or vases were elegant torch holders, made of pure gold.

"Wow," Katara whispered as they neared the farthest end of the hall. There were five places set for them and food was beginning to be brought out. Servants fluffed out the pillows, dusted the statues and vases, and aired out the curtains as the three of them sat down. The doors soon opened and in came Zuko and Mai, who took their places at the opposite side of the table from Aang and Katara.

"That will be all," Toph's voice rang from her place at the head of the table. The servants bowed and then exited the hall in an orderly fashion, closing the doors behind them.

"So what's our itinerary, wise Avatar?" Toph asked in a slight mocking voice as she put some noodles in her mouth.

"Well, first we are going Kyoshi Island for Sokka and Suki," Katara said excited. Toph dropped her bowl of noodles from her hands, the bowl breaking and the contents spilling all over the ground. Her cheeks turned a bright red shade, like the color of Mai's lipstick, and a servant came in to clean up the mess. The two couples stared at Toph as the servant cleaned and brought her a fresh bowl. Toph began to play with it as the servant left, and then she set in on the table and sighed into her hands.

"What was that about, Toph Bei Fong?" Aang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just a jump," Toph lied, even though she knew they could tell. She just preferred not to tell the story.

"Toph, don't lie what's the deal?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, Toph, we all know when you're lying," Zuko murmured. The ground began to rumble as the three of them questioned her repeatedly. Toph's anger was building and it was making a small earthquake in the hall. At least it was, until Mai pounded her fist on the table, causing all them to stop.

"God, are you guys mentally challenged? Toph likes Sokka and something probably went on between them. Jeez, even brain dead Ty Lee could tell that one," Mai said as she looked at Toph. Toph had her head buried in her hands, but she nodded when Mai finished speaking.

"Did something happen between Sokka and you?" Katara asked. None of them were really eating anymore, just staring at Toph in her balled up state. She looked so vulnerable then, like he was her weakness. The years had made her no longer defensive and boyish, but she still had a hint of immaturity and laughter. However, now that Sokka had been mentioned, it seemed as though she had had to age far beyond her years in the few short minutes.

"Yes and I guess now is the time to tell you what happened," Toph said as she began to recollect the story.

**&&&&&&&**

Night had fallen in Ba Sing Se. Everyone had gone to bed and were fast asleep by now. But not Toph, she was still awake, lying on her back, "looking" up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped her lips as she got up and walked out to the main room of the tea shop. Toph didn't bother putting her clothes back on, she wore similar undergarments as Katara that covered everything. Her hair wasn't in its normal bun, but left to cascade down her back. The night air from one of the windows hit her, sending shivers down her spine, giving her goose bumps. But she kept walking, and she walked out of the shop and to the balcony. She leaned against it and listened to the sounds of the city.

Her feet felt vibrations and from the feel of them, she knew who it was. The last person she wanted to see right now. The reason why she was up out of bed instead of enjoying a pleasant night sleep. Sokka.

"Toph, what are you doing up?" Sokka said. She turned and faced him, ignoring the fact that she was in her underwear.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up, Snoozles?" she said, putting on the fake smile for him, though she couldn't really tell if he was buying it. He sighed, and judging from the sound of it, he hadn't bought it.

"Would I happen to be the reason why you're up?" he asked. She had been pretty obvious about her distaste of him and Suki today, since the fact that actually hearing them together when it wasn't in mortal danger was hurtful. Toph felt herself begin to blush and she turned her back on him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sokka," Toph said unconvincingly. She felt him walk towards her and she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face. A soft, large, and warm hand reached across the gap and turned her head back towards his. However, her feet couldn't see what he was doing and her frown worsened. That is, until she felt his lips against hers. They brushed against hers softly the first time, as more of an experiment to see what it was like. Then the hand on her jaw line moved slowly to the back of her neck and held her head in place as he made another pass. However, the lips lingered and then were pushed a bit more forcefully against hers. Toph felt herself begin to kiss back, and felt her limp arms come around his neck to support herself.

Then she felt more vibrations coming from the tea shop and she pushed Sokka off of her. They turned and faced the city, away from the shop as the door slid open.

"Sokka? Are you coming back to bed?" Suki's graceful voice came from the doorway. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, I will be there in a few minutes," he replied. Just in that one phrase, Toph could tell that Sokka had grown up even more. He was going to have to make a decision that he wasn't ready to make, but Toph wasn't going to let him do that. The door slid closed and the vibrations lessened as Suki walked away. Sokka turned to Toph and was about to speak when she put a finger to his lips.

"Sokka, don't. Just…whatever it is you feel for me, just don't feel it anymore," Toph whispered to him. She could feel the tears and sadness welling up inside her as she spoke. Her hand then dropped from his face and she silently walked away, leaving him on the balcony. When she returned to her room and let the door slide shut, tears slid down her cheeks freely in large rivers and she could feel her heart breaking. The feeling worsened further when she heard Sokka come back towards the rooms. He had to pass her room to get to his, but she heard him stop outside of her own instead of continuing on.

"I love you," he whispered, knowing full well she could hear it. He then trudged into his room, letting the door slide shut behind him.

**&&&&&&&**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. There is no way that he said that to you. I mean, you were there at his wedding!" Katara said. Aang nudged Katara with his elbow and shook his head when she looked. Katara then thought back to the wedding and realized she didn't remember seeing Toph there at all. Of course, that night was filled with champagne and wine, so the entire experience was a bit fuzzy. But Aang was right, Toph had not been there.

"Oh Toph, why did you let him go to Suki?" Katara asked.

"Because I was twelve! I mean seriously, how was I to know I wouldn't get over it? I thought it would be best, but it only got worse. I haven't married anyone because now that I'm older, I've realized that I love him, too," Toph replied. She did not look at any of them, but it was visible that she was crying.

"And the part that hurts the most is that he probably doesn't love me anymore," she whispered as she lifted her arm and wiped her eyes with it. The five of them sat in silence until Toph cleared her throat.

"I'm fine. Let's get going shall we?" she said standing up. The rest of them knew that that was the last she wanted to talk about Sokka for right now. Whatever would happen would happen when they got to him.

"Well, it's off to Kyoshi Island then," Aang stated as the five traveler's left together.

**&&&&&&&**

Heylo guys! So thanks for reading this so far. I am really excited about this story. So yes, as you have realized there is some Tokka. Can't make it too Canon for all you silly sallies!

So yeah. Oh and by the way....

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!  
Also, check out my forum called The Last Airbender.**

_Signed,  
CarsonRae_


End file.
